Pooh's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas
Pooh's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas is an upcoming Christmas film to be made by Yakko Warner and David Graham. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Winnie the Pooh and his friends travel to the city of Whoville, everyone celebrates Christmas with much happiness and joy, with the exception of the cynical and misanthropic Grinch, who despises Christmas and the Whos with great wrath and occasionally pulls dangerous and harmful practical jokes on them. As a result, no one likes or cares for him. Meanwhile, the postman's daughter, Cindy Lou, who is six years old, believes everyone is missing the point about Christmas when they are more concerned about the gifts. After finding him messing up the mail in the post office, Cindy Lou becomes aware of the Grinch's existence, and starts to become interested in the Grinch and his history, asking everyone what they know about him, and soon discovers that he has a tragic past. The Grinch actually arrived in Whoville by mistake due to a wrong wind when he was a baby, and was adopted by two elderly sisters. Although he showed some sadistic tendencies as a child, he was not the cruel and selfish person who he later became; he was ridiculed by classmates (particularly by Augustus May Who, the current Mayor of Whoville) because of his appearance, with the exception of Martha May Whovier, who was courted by both the Grinch and May Who. On Christmas, he made a gift for Martha, but attempted to shave his face, cutting himself and opening himself to the ridicule of his classmates. He lost his temper, wreaked havoc in the classroom, and ran away to live on Mt. Crumpit. He never returned home, and became an urban legend due to brief sightings. Cindy Lou, touched by this story, decides to make the Grinch the main participant of the Whobilation, to the great displeasure of May Who, who reluctantly agrees after pressure from the townspeople, who have been warmed by Cindy Lou's generous spirit. When Cindy Lou goes to Mt. Crumpit and offers an invitation to the Grinch, he turns her down. He gradually changes his mind, however, due to the promise of an award, and arrives late to the proceedings, but is forced to participate in the celebration. Just as the Grinch is enjoying himself and is almost won over, He was given an electric shaver as a present which angered the Grinch remembering being humiliated , & laughed at school. May Who even proposes marriage to Martha, & would give Martha a new car. This and the ensuing laughter from all the Whos causes the Grinch to openly criticize that the Whos think that Christmas is about gifts, & that they will dispose of later anyway, in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. He then goes on to ruin the party and upset Cindy Lou. When he realizes his attack does not remove the spirit of Christmas from the Whos, the Grinch becomes outraged and decides to steal all of their belongings while they sleep. Creating a Santa suit and sleigh, the Grinch goes around Whoville, stealing all of the Whos' Christmas gifts. The next day, the Whos discover the Grinch's scheme, and May Who denounces Cindy Lou as the root of the catastrophe. However, her father, Lou Lou Who, reminds everyone that they still have the Christmas Spirit and that the principal meaning of Christmas is to spend it with family and friends. The people accept his speech and begin to sing. Hoping that the change of mood would inspire the Grinch, Cindy Lou, go to Mt. Crumpit to find him. The Grinch reveals that he intends to destroy all of the stolen gifts after he hears the Whos crying. However, he hears the joyful singing of the Whos. Frustrated at the failure of his plan, the Grinch realizes that Christmas means much more than material gifts, an insight that profoundly touches him and makes his heart grow three times its original size. When the stolen gifts begin to fall off the cliff, the Grinch desperately tries to save them to no avail. However, when he realizes Cindy Lou has come to wish him a merry Christmas and is in danger of falling off the cliff with the sleigh, the Grinch finds enough strength to lift the gifts and Cindy Lou to safety. After a long descent down Mt. Crumpit, the Grinch returns to Whoville with Cindy and the gifts. He confesses to the burglary and apologizes for his actions towards the Whos, who reconcile with the Grinch. Martha turns down May Who's proposal and decides to stay with the Grinch instead. The redeemed Grinch starts a new life with the Whos, and commemorates the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Scenes * Links Trivia *The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Ash and his friends, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Josh and Parker (from Mr. Meaty), Ben, Gwen and Kevin (from Ben 10 Alien Force), Grandpa Max, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fu-Fu, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Tinky-Wiky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Oswald the lucky rabbit, the Histeria gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, Tom and Jerry, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Genie, Louis, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Jeremy the crow, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike and Sulley, Earl and his family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode, Big Little Girl), Laura Powers (from The Simpsons episode, New Kid on the Block), SpongeBob and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Charley, Jetta, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Minya, Theodore Tugboat, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Magic School Bus Gang, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Ttark, Skunk, Fox, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, Mordecai, Rigby, Pajama Sam, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Wishbone, Napoleon, Birdo, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, the Drawn Together gang, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Joe Swanson, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Sesame Street gang, Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs (2001 film), the Paw Patrol, Arnold and his friends and family (from Hey Arnold!), Henry the lizard (from Amazing Animals), Doug Funnie and his family and friends, Dudley the dragon and his friends, The Cat in the Hat, Euchariah Who and his grandparents (from Halloween is Grinch Night), the Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, the Masters of Evil, Black Helmet Man, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Arthur, Cecil, Toucan Dan and Dr. Facilier will guest star in this film. *Unlike in the real film, Euchariah and his grandparents (from Halloween is Grinch Night) will make their special appearances in this film. *In this film, the Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, the Masters of Evil, Black Helmet Man, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent, Myotismon, Arthur, Cecil, Toucan Dan and Dr. Facilier will spend Christmas with Pooh and his friends and help Cindy Lou Who. *The Cat in the Hat, Euchariah Who, the Grinch, and Max the dog will join Yakko's Pooh's Adventures team after this film. *''The Tigger Movie'', Pokémon: The Movie 2000, The Emperor's New Groove, and How the Grinch Stole Christmas were all released in theaters in 2000, the same year Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders was released in direct to video. *Due to brief language and rude humor, this film will be censored. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Films dedicated to James Horner Category:Censored films